


the science of you + i must equal something

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Science Boyfriends, sensuality at the end if you squint tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: Late night in the lab with Gyro and Fenton. What else is new?





	the science of you + i must equal something

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [działanie ty + ja musi się czemuś równać](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099587) by [ruiithehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiithehuman/pseuds/ruiithehuman)



> This one got a bit long so figured it could go here. These science gays and dumb ducks in general are ruining me.
> 
> p.s. — my tumblr is starbutterfly-diaz.tumblr.com.

“Divide the hypotenuse by the sum of Equation A, multiply that answer by the angle of Angle Z and voila!” Gyro beamed, striking his bright green marker across the whiteboard and circling the calculation. “We have the final formula! This is it! We cracked the code!”

His shaking hands grabbed his coffee cup, coffee that had been brewed with some sort of energy drink rather than water, and he took a lengthy sip.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Fenton pointed to the whiteboard. “So where does Angle Xy come in?”

Gyro put down his mug, then stared.

_“Motherfucker!”_

The swear echoed through the dimly lit lab and Fenton winced at the volume. “H-hey, it’s alright,” he spoke up, stumbling up off his worn-out spinny office chair.

“I spent two entire hours on that equation!” Gyro wailed. “And forget the damn Angle Xy!”

He screamed in frustration, kicking the hunks of scrap metal that laid next to the whiteboard. They flew in various directions and fists formed at his side.

Fenton faltered for a moment, before gently patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“There, there—”

“I refuse to believe that a fucking equation will be the demise of Gyro G. Gearloose,” Gyro declared. “I am gonna get this stupid problem done and we are gonna put together that supersuit and have it run on eco-friendly shit and we’ll be successful,”

He carelessly used his hand to clean the whiteboard, green staining his pristine white feathers.

Rather than say anything comforting or helpful, Fenton paused and furrowed his brow. “What’s the G in the middle stand for?”

“Gregor,”

“As in Meowdel?”

Gyro uncapped a new marker, black, with his teeth and nodded. A soft  _‘huh_ ’ escaped Fenton.

And he attentively watched, softly murmuring when it seemed like Gyro began to falter or forget the order, or what was essential to the programming.

But at times, Fenton found himself not paying attention.

Sometimes it was due to exhaustion. They were in the lab very, very late at night, working overtime on what was going to be the biggest thing Duckburg had ever seen. Unfortunately, this big, important thing was pretty secretive and didn’t even have a name yet.

Just a purpose.

To serve and protect, Gyro would pitch it. Fenton preferred to word it as giving hope and helping out. One and the same, maybe.

And other times he was distracted? It was because Fenton found himself paying attention to Gyro alright, but not to his actions, just him. As a whole being. The way he leaned against the whiteboard, one hand at the top, supporting his lanky body, while his other hand scribbled out the equation. When he got stumped for a brief second, he’d bite his lower lip or stick his tongue out just barely. His delicately brushed hair now frizzy and frumpy. Glasses drooping away from hazel eyes.

“Fenton!” Gyro’s call finally broke his thought.

“Yeah?!” Fenton blurted out, blinking quickly.

Gyro sighed. “What would be the horsepower on this thing again?” he asked.

“Five hundred and fifty,” Fenton replied, almost robotically.

Gyro mumbled his thanks, just barely, and went back to scribbling. However, when the lights flickered out suddenly, he swore again— Fenton covered his ears just in time.

He still had to watch his boyfriend stomp around in the dark, waving his arms and pacing back and forth in front of their whiteboard. There was a few minutes wait of Gyro still melting down, Fenton covering his ears to avoid the yelling, until he slowly let go.

“I just can’t believe it,” Gyro whined. “Our pride and joy, we’re never going to build it at this rate,”

“It’s… ours,” Fenton mumbled. “It’s ours?”

Gyro scoffed. “You’ve helped enough, I suppose you deserve some credit,” he grumbled.

Fenton laughed. “Well, if we both made it, it’s more of our baby,”

“Oh, god, no,” Gyro groaned, leaning against the whiteboard, ruining his precious equations. Everything smeared against his mint green buttondown and he sighed. “We would be terrible with a child,”

He looked… perhaps relieved was not the word, but he was, at the very least, more at ease. Sleepy. Adorable.

At first, Fenton just nodded. Then, he felt words trembling on his lips, and his mouth moved before his brain thought it through, like always. “Can I kiss you? Right here? Right now? Please?” The words just kept going, always kept flowing from him, he was a mess.

Gyro stared at him, furrowed brow. “Fenton. You do know we’re dating, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Fenton mumbled. “I know, I just—”

“And to answer your question, yes, yes you can,” Gyro declared.

Fenton’s nervousness melted away when he grabbed his boyfriend by the soft pink bowtie and yanked him down, firmly pressing their lips together. They both stumbled, leaning against the whiteboard, messing up the equations even more so.

Forget the equations.

It was late and they were in love. They preferred to focus on emotions for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> ~rea


End file.
